1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an incense censer, and particularly to an electronic incense censer whose incense can generate different color effects of a burning incense.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional incense mainly includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. The incense is accommodated in an incense censer. When the aromatic biotic materials are burned, they release a large amount of smoke. The burning incense could ignite other articles to burn which may cause fire; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to human health.
Accordingly, an electronic incense is used to replace the traditional incense. The electronic incense consists of a rod made of optical fibers and an opaque sheath coated on a circumferential periphery of the rod. The sheath has a color similar to that of the aromatic biotic materials to stimulate the appearance of the traditional incense. A red light emitting diode (LED) is arranged on a bottom of the rod. The rod absorbs red light emitting from the red LED and transfers the red light to a top end of the rod, from which the red light radiates to simulate the burning top end of the traditional incense. However, the electronic incense with a single color of luminance is not visually attractive enough and can not satisfy some special occasions which may need the luminance of the electronic incense to be other color.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense censer having at least an electronic incense which can overcome the above-described problems.